HAppy birthdAy MukI
by Tobifan4444
Summary: This Is for you Muki! Tobi asks Deidara to a masquerade ball, deidara acepts. Will anything happen at the party or more importantly after the party? I suck at this summary thing lol rated M becuase there might be yaoi, do you want to know? then read.


**!!!Happy Birthday Muki-chan :D 2, 15, 2010!!!**

**This will be my last post for a while cause after today I is grounded, whoops. I know it's not the 15****th**** today ^_^ thought of this story during math class :3**

**!!!Yaoi warning!!!**

**For all those who want to break my heart and skip past all the good stuff I wrote and get to the Yaoi go to it, I hope you enjoy making me cry. lol. I do NOT NOT NOT own NARUTO. ENJOY!!!**

_~Tobi-kun 4444~_

"SEEEENPAAAAIIII" Tobi yelled popping out of nowhere

"AHHH FANGIRLS UN!!!" Deidara yelled realizing it was only Tobi "…oh…it's just you Tobi...Un"

"Ehh. Well, I made you something senpai!" Tobi cheered grinning behind his mask

"what, un?"

"it's a…." Tobi held something behind him then brought it out quickly "…dress!" the dress was a maroon crimson. It was slender and long, not to mention strapless.

"Tobi, let's get on this straight, un. IM NOT A DAMN GIRL!!! UN!!!" Deidara yelled

"aww come one senpai. There's a masquerade coming up and Tobi wants to go. But Tobi has to have a dat-err company." Tobi wined holding the dress out more.

"I'm not wearing a damn dress just so you can have fun, un" Deidara growled pushing the dress away.

"aww why not senpai?"

"One, IM A GUY! Un. Two, I'll be embarrassed. Un. And three I just don't like you un."

"come on senpai you'll be wearing a mask no one will know who you are. Please. I won't even be wearing this mask"

"……f-fine, un" Deidara sighed

"YAY YOU WONT REGRET IT SENPAI!!!" Tobi cheered hugging Deidara

"I all ready am, un" Deidara mumbled blushing

_~Masquerade ball~_

Deidara wore the dress, it was a perfect fit. Like it was made for him. How did Tobi get so good at making stuff Deidara wondered. Deidara wore his hair down with a few red ribbons in it like Tobi had requested. Deidara also wore a red mask with frill around the edges and a few ribbons at end dropping down to his shoulders.

"where the hell is he, un?!" Deidara growled "I might as well go in he'll come later, un" Deidara sighed headed inside to the gala.

Deidara walked slowly towards the drink table and picked up a glass of white wine. The red gloves Deidara wore ,went up to his wrist with ribbons hanging around the edge, were getting a tad bit damp from the condensation on the glass. Deidara scanned the room for Tobi, then sighed and took a sip of wine. Tobi asks me to a party and then blows me off, how nice Deidara thought. Then Deidara felt a warm hand on his arm.

"Madame, care to dance?" a smooth deep voice asked

Deidara was tempted to turn around and kill the guy but Tobi pleaded he wouldn't. "I'm sorry but I wait for someone else good monsieur, un"

"I insist. It seems your good sir knight will not show." The man plead turning Deidara around.

He wore a red tux like suit. With a long red cape draping over his arm, he wore a skull mask that covered his eyes and nose. Deidara tried to make eye contact with the man, he could only see the man's right eye which was an onyx color.

"I guess you're right. I suppose I could dance with you, un." Deidara sighed putting the glass of wine down

"excellent!" the man pulled Deidara over to the dance floor smiling.

The man gently placed his hands on Deidara's waist, and Deidara put his hands on the man's shoulders. He took the lean and guided Deidara back and forth. They both kept eye contact with each other. The man laughed softly because Deidara was blushing, which only made Deidara blush more. After a while the man pulled Deidara closer to him, they danced and a smooth and steady pace.

"You look very lovely in that dress." The man hummed

"oh, you like it? My friend made it for me, un."

"…this friend is he the one who left you here alone?"

"the same, un."

"…do you like him?"

"…I…I feel…safe and happy with him…but I don't think he likes me that way, un" Deidara explained "and I don't act very kind to him most times, un."

"I see…maybe you could tell him you love him"

"but he's not here…besides I would be to embarrassed to say it"

"nonsense, he's standing right in front of you."

Deidara thought about what he said for a moment. "…T-Tobi? Un"

"yes…"

Deidara's eyes started watering then he buried his face in Tobi's suit. Tobi helped Deidara and stroked his hair. They continued to pace back and forth.

"I want to leave, un" Deidara cried muffled in Tobi's suit.

"oh, I'm sorry I played a trick on you. But I needed to know." Tobi calmly spoke whipping the tears from Deidara's eyes.

"Tobi, I want to leave, un." Deidara said sterner

"right…" Tobi lead Deidara out as they headed to the base it was quiet.

_~outside the base~_

This is gonna be really awkward since we share the same room Tobi thought. Tobi quickly snuck Deidara and himself in without being seen. Tobi closed their room door.

"listen Dei I'm so-

Before Tobi could finish his mask was torn off and lip were crashed against his. Deidara had him pinned against the door. Deidara finally broke the kiss.

"Tobi, I don't care. You know and I know we love each other, un." Deidara said blushing

Tobi smiled and kissed Deidara leading him backwards into his bed. Deidara yelped when Tobi picked him up and tossed him on the bed. Tobi quickly removed his cape, jacket, shirt, pants, est. Then he pounced on Deidara.

"Madame, care to dance?" Tobi asked in the same voice

"…I'd love to, un" Deidara smirked

Tobi smiled and slowly removed Deidara's ribbons one by one. Once he was done with that he took Deidara's gloves off. Deidara sighed impatiently and Tobi laughed playing with him more. After a while Tobi unzipped Dei's dress and slid it off revealing Deidara's boxers. Tobi licked his lips hungrily, he took Deidara's boxers off letting a fully hard erection to pop out. Tobi smiled and kissed Deidara while twisting one of Dei's nipples in-between his thumb and forefinger. Deidara moaned into Tobi's mouth arching his back. Tobi smirked during the kiss, pinching Deidara's nipples roughly. Once Tobi pulled back for air he decided he would stop teasing himself. (yes himself he'll still tease Dei :) ) Tobi brought three fingers up to Deidara's lips and Deidara sucked on them happily. While Deidara was sucking on his fingers Tobi trailed a ribbon down Deidara's chest. Then lower and lower till it tickled Deidara's length. Deidara moaned and whimpered at the touch. Tobi pulled the fingers from Deidara's mouth and brought them to his entrance. Tobi traced around Deidara's entry with a finger before sliding it slowly in. Deidara wormed and fidgeted as Tobi inserted another finger. Tobi scissored Deidara's entry with his fingers. Soon Tobi inserted the last finger digging it deep within Deidara. Poking around, Deidara gasped as Tobi slid his fingers over 'that' spot. Tobi smirked and stroked it a few times before withdrawing his fingers. Deidara wined from the empty feeling. Tobi pulled Deidara's legs over his shoulders and positioned himself. Tobi slowly slid his hard length into Deidara and waited.

"Ah……..Tobi~….move.." Deidara moaned

Tobi smirked and pulled almost out all the way before thrusting back into Deidara. Tobi kept this pace for a few thrust then he sped up. His breath quickened as he did. Deidara moaned and mewed. Tobi thrusted harder and panted.

"Ah~ Tobi~! Faster~!" Deidara moaned loudly

Tobi thrusted faster panting heavily and wrapped his hand around Deidara's arousal. Deidara gasped when he felt Tobi's cold grip on his length and start to moan louder than earlier as he pumped it. Tobi kept pumping Deidara's length at the same time as his thrusts. Deidara arched his back and moaned loudly cuming onto Tobi's hand and stomach. Tobi quickened his pace and finally cumed inside Deidara with a load moan of pleasure. Tobi pulled out of Deidara and laid down next to him panting. Once Deidara somewhat gained his breath back he rolled over to face Tobi and kissed him. Tobi kissed him back and they slowly fell asleep.

Later the next day Tobi explained who he really was. The first few hours after he told Deidara he was an Uchiha Deidara tried to kill him. Later that day, Dei apologized and Tobi forgave him. And later that night Deidara paid up and apologized in another way, if you know what I mean ;)

_~Tobi-kun 4444~_

**I hoped you liked it Muki, as for you other persons I hope you like it too but I don't care if you don't ;)**

**Please review, I know you're there reading this 8O so why don't you review?**


End file.
